Twister and Spin the Bottle and Strip Poker, Oh My
by Neoshipper
Summary: UPDATED 619 A series of short Sango x Miroku stories. Kagome brings some games from her world to share with the group. Particularly Sango and Miroku...
1. Truth or Dare

AN: After writing chapter seven of Devoted, I came up with a nice little idea for a Sango x Miroku short story collection. What is the theme, you ask? Games ::grins:: Each short story will involve games from Kagome's world. 

And your votes will decide which games they should play! (all which will end up with Sango x Miroku fluff) ^-^ 

So far, I have a list that me (and my friend, arigatou Danu-chan!) came up with. Please feel free to add any ideas and I'll give it a go! 

-Truth or Dare

-Twister

-Life

-Spin the Bottle

-And my personal fav….strip poker! (which is bound to be a lime ^-^)

I'm open to any ideas and/or games. If someone would be so kind as to give me the basic rules of strip poker, I'd be very grateful. I'm not much of a strip poker person XD

So, if you'll cast your ideas in your reviews, I'll gladly write a Sango x Miroku fic involving games from Kagome's world ^-^ 

**NOTE** Each will follow their own story line. Meaning each game is a separate short story. 

~*^-^*~

"Kagomeee! I'm bored!"

Shippou whined from his place next to the girl. They had just finished up dinner for the night and without much to do, sat and stared at each other from across the campfire. Kagome nodded absently, wracking her brain for something to do.

Sango and Miroku, she noticed, sneaked glances at each other while the other wasn't looking. That's when she got her idea. 

"I got it!" 

"Got it? Got what?" Inuyasha asked, resting his arms behind his head and leaning against the trunk of a tree. Kagome grinned and motioned for everyone to listen to her.

"We're going to play a game."

"Game? What kind of game, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, cocking her head to one side. Kagome grinned. 

"It's called truth or dare. The object of the game is really simple. I'll start, so I'm going to pick someone, anyone, and ask, 'truth or dare'." Kagome paused to make sure everyone was still with her. 

"Then, the person I called on has to pick one or the other. If they pick truth, I get to ask them any question I want, and they have to answer truthfully. If they pick dare, I give them something they have to do." Kagome glanced at the occupants around the fire. Shippou looked excited, leaning forward with wide eyes. Inuyasha snorted, while Miroku looked thoughtful. Sango had a faint blush on her cheeks, thinking about something. Or someone. 

"All right! I'll start! I choose….Shippou-chan! Truth or dare?" 

"Ano….truth!" He glanced up at Kagome expectantly. Kagome pursed her lips in thought. Shippou was a tough one. 

"Shippou, how do you honestly feel about Inuyasha?" She knew it sounded lame, but Shippou seemed entertained enough. Besides, this game wasn't for him. 

"How I feel about Inuyasha? Well, I guess I like him….like a brother. He can be annoying and stubborn, but I…look up to him." Shippou looked away, almost afraid to meet Inuyasha's eyes. 

"Aww, that was sweet, Shippou-chan! Ne, Inuyasha?" She turned towards the hanyou, who seemed to be contemplating the little speech. He finally nodded and shrugged. 

"Okay Shippou, you ask someone now!" 

"Okay! Inuyasha! Truth or dare?"

Inuyasha huffed and looked away. He certainly wasn't going to sit here and play this game. Kagome scowled. 

"I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a…"

"Keh! Dare."

"I dare you, to spend one week without fighting with Kagome." Shippou smiled and nodded, proud of his choice. Inuyasha sweatdropped, but nodded, muttering under his breath. 

"Inuyasha, you ask someone now." Kagome nudged the hanyou in the side. He growled before looking at the houshi sitting across from him. 

"Oi, Miroku. Truth or dare?" 

Miroku contemplated this silently before answering. 

"Dare."

Inuyasha frowned. What could he dare the hentai to do? He didn't have to dare him to grab Sango's butt, he would do it anyway. Not to mention Sango would kill him. Kagome and Shippou scurried over to him, huddling in a circle that excluded Sango and Miroku. Sango heard what could have been her name and watched them wearily. 

"Nani!? But they don't even-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, silencing him. Now Sango knew they were talking about them. Miroku didn't seem phased at all, she noticed, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. The group dissipated and Sango looked at them expectantly. 

"Kagome dares you-I mean, I dare you to give Sango a massage, without your hands going any lower than her back."

"NANI!?"

"But that's TORTURE!" Miroku and Sango wailed at the same time. Kagome snickered. She could have just had Inuyasha dare them to kiss, but A-all the other truth or dare fics out there were like that and B- She thought it would be interesting to see Miroku keep his hands away from Sango's butt. 

"A dare is a dare." Kagome grinned when Sango glared at her. The taijiya pointed a finger accusingly at her. 

"You helped him! That's cheating!" 

"It wasn't your dare, Sango-chan. And as long as Miroku-sama says it's okay…" She drawled, looking at the houshi. He shrugged helplessly, wincing when Sango turned her glare on him. 

"Yoshi! We'll just leave you guys alone. We'll be over there." Kagome pointed to a spot a good twenty feet away. Sango sweatdropped. She was going to be alone (well, almost), with this hentai? And he was going to give her a massage?

"S-Sango, don't be mad." Miroku held up his hands, showing there was nothing in them. Though, Sango mused, having nothing to occupy his hands was a dangerous thing. Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Sango…You do look a little tense." Miroku crawled over until he sat behind her, which immediately made Sango stiffen more. She was surprised when she felt the weight of his hands not on her butt, but on her shoulders. The rosary clinked together, the beads pressing into her tense shoulder. 

"Relax." Miroku leaned over and whispered in her ear. She shuddered, eyes wide. When had he gotten so close? Unhappily, she obliged, and let her shoulders drop slightly. She gasped softly when she felt his hands squeeze her shoulders then slowly let go before repeating the process. 

Sango allowed her eyes to flutter closed as Miroku applied pressure to her shoulders. It felt good to let go of the ache. Her head lolled slightly to one side, offering Miroku the tense muscles in the side of her neck. He said nothing but moved his hands there, lightly rubbing at the knot. She moaned and leaned into his hands, momentarily forgetting who was rubbing her shoulders. He pulled back and she whimpered, her eyes opening. 

"Lay on your stomach." He said, patting her shoulder. Sango nodded sleepily and laid down, her head pillowed on her arms. She heard the rustling of his fabric as he kneeled next to her and strained to see what he was doing, suddenly cautious. 

"Maa, maa." He soothed, gently taking her chin in his hands and turning her head away. Sango pouted, resting her head again. Her doubts left her when she felt his hands on her back. 

_'He has big hands.'_ She mused drowsily as she felt him apply pressure to her upper back. Sighing, she eyed the group in the distance. Almost as if they sensed her gaze, Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha abruptly turned away. Sango rolled her eyes. She stiffened slightly when she felt his hands reach her lower back. She readied herself for a grope, and was surprised when he finished and started his way up again. 

"Houshi-sama?"

"Hmm?" 

"Where…Where did you learn how to do this?"

"A village elder taught it to me when I was younger. Said it would come in handy."

"Oh." Sango pondered silently. This was like a whole other side of Miroku she had never seen. Was it the dare that kept his hands from straying? Could a silly dare be what made his behave? Was a dare like some kind of law in Kagome-chan's world?

"Sango, daijoubu?" Miroku asked, noticing her frown and the way her eyebrows knit in concentration. 

"H-hai. Just thinking."

"About?" Miroku pulled away and sat in front of her so she had to crane her neck to see him. She missed the feel of his hands, but hid the disappointment from her face. 

"Houshi-sama…I've never seen this side of you."

"This side?" He frowned, puzzled. Sango felt a blush creep into her cheeks and looked away. 

"You haven't tried to grope me once." She muttered, her blush spreading. Miroku blinked. 

"That was part of the dare." He stated, confused when he saw anger flare to life in her eyes. She clambered to all fours, her eyes never leaving his. 

"Is that the only reason? Are you saying that you don't like to act civil around me? You're only doing this because of some stupid dare?" She seethed, hiding hurt behind her anger. Miroku's eyes widened. 

"S-Sango?" 

She looked away, letting her hair shield her eyes. Why was she so upset? Miroku leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. She struggled for a second before allowing him to direct her until she looked at him. 

"Did you really only think of this as a dare?" She asked softly, averting her eyes. She bit her lip before continuing. 

"I…I liked this. All of it. The massage, spending time with you…." She mumbled, silently cursing the blush that graced her cheeks. 

"Sango, I liked this too. It's not just because of the dare. I…I liked being around you and not getting slapped." He chuckled softly, brushing some hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her eyes. 

"Houshi-sama…."

"Please, call me Miroku."

"Miroku….Why can't you always be like this?" She cocked her head to one side. He smiled and ruffled her hair. 

"I am…I just….I loose control when I'm with you. It's something about you. Maybe it's the way you dress, or the way you act, but whatever it is, I can't control myself. When I slip, I try to cover it by acting perverted."

"Why?" 

"Because…I'm scared."

Sango gasped softly. Miroku watched her carefully, waiting for her to ask him a question. She didn't disappoint him.

"What are you scared of?" 

"Of loving you."

Sango blinked, taken off guard by the answer. Was it something about her that scared him? Sensing Sango's confusion, Miroku continued. 

"I love you, Sango. But…I don't know how long I'll live. I can't get close to you. I don't want to hurt you."

"And you don't think you're hurting me now?" Sango asked softly, placing her hands on his cursed one. 

"Sango…"

She placed a finger on his lips and rested her cheek on their joined hands. Miroku watched silently, not knowing exactly how to react. 

"It hurts me when you push me away. We will kill Naraku, and…and when it's all over…I'll bear your child." Sango took his hand with the rosary and nuzzled it, allowing him to cup her cheek. 

"S-Sango." Miroku was shocked. He never expected Sango to agree, never so willingly. He smiled before pulling her against him in a fierce hug. 

"Arigatou, Sango." He whispered into her hair. He would get through this. _They_ would get through this. 

"Ne! We're not finished with the game yet! Sango-chan? Miroku-sama?" 

~*^-^*~

AN: I know truth or dare is a little typical, but the other games as I mentioned before should be good. Very good. ^-~ Review please, and make sure you add to the lists of games!

~Neoshipper~


	2. Twister

AN: I know it was requested that I write the strip poker part next, but I don't have all the rules down pat yet and I had already started this one the same day I published the 'truth or dare part'. Next chapter will be strip poker! Since truth or dare is a common subject, let's move on…how about to twister? ^-^ 

Disclaimer: (I always forget to write these…) I do not own Inuyasha….Damn….However, I am holding Miroku hostage right now. ^-^

**NOTE** I'm not exactly sure about what colors are next to what, so don't yell at me if I get it wrong! 

~*^-^*~

"Twister? What's that?" 

Sango asked as she eyed the large mat that Kagome was currently spreading out. There was a small square sundial, or at least that's what Sango thought it was, on the ground next to Kagome. 

"Twister is a game from my country. Shippou-chan is going to be in charge of the spinner. He'll call out whatever the arrow points to, and we have to do what it says."

"I don't like taking orders from inanimate objects." Inuyasha growled, glaring at the small "spinner". Kagome giggled and shook her head. 

"Come on, it's fun! But first, everyone has to take off their shoes!" Kagome said as she slipped out of hers'. Miroku and Sango took off their sandals while Inuyasha waited, having no shoes to take off. 

"Ready?" Shippou asked eagerly. Kagome had explained to him how the spinner worked and was more than ready to begin. 

"Yea, now do what I showed you." 

Shippou flicked the arrow and watched it go round until it came to a stop. He struggled for a second, trying to decide what side of the line it was on, before announcing, "Right foot red."

Kagome placed a socked foot on a red circle and everyone soon followed after. There was a soft clicking sound before Shippou spoke up again. 

"Left foot green."

"But that's on the other side of the board!" Sango protested. Kagome nodded but was able to swing her leg around. 

"Just don't lift your other foot off and you'll be okay." She advised, suddenly aware that Miroku was standing right behind her and her butt was in grabbing range. Maybe if she didn't say anything he wouldn't notice. 

::grope::

"AIIIEEE!" Kagome shrieked and fell forward, bumping into Inuyasha. Both tumbled to the ground in a heap. 

"Miroku-sama!!!" Kagome hissed, glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly, aware of the menacing look Inuyasha fixed him with. 

"Gomen, Kagome-sama. My hand seems to have a mind of its' own." 

"Houshi-sama…." Sango growled. Luckily she was behind him, keeping him from attempting to grope her. 

"Well, we're disqualified. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, you keep playing." Kagome motioned for Shippou to spin again. 

"Right hand yellow."

~*^-^*~

After a series of turns and curses, Sango found herself hating this game more and more. To start with, she had somehow managed to get in front of Miroku. If that wasn't enough, she was one move away from being under him. 

"Left foot blue."

Now she was under him. He grinned down at her from his odd bridge like position. Sango frowned, adjusting her hand a little. She was in a crab-like position underneath, which she could only imagine how happy Miroku was. 

"Right hand red." 

Sango held her breath as Miroku carefully adjusted his hand, bringing his face closer to hers'.

"Left hand green."

Was the game planning against her!? Miroku moved his other hand, bringing his face just inches from hers'. She could feel his breath against her cheek and shuddered. 

"Sango…" He whispered,. Eyes half lidded. Sango panicked, eyes wide. Why wasn't Kagome stopping this!?

"Right foot yellow."

Sango carefully adjusted her leg. But it wasn't careful enough and she gasped when his thigh brushed against hers'. She could feel the muscles even through her yukatta and his robes. Speaking of her yukatta, she was surprised that she was this flexible, considering the skirt wrapped around her legs. Glancing down, she realized why- the green skirt-like material had come undone, the bottom of her yukatta riding up so that the top of her thigh was visible.

Blushing profusely, she averted her eyes, praying that Miroku hadn't noticed. Too late. 

"HENTAI!" She kicked his leg. Big mistake. Sango shrieked when she felt him fall on top of her, causing her to collapse too. 

"Sango…that was dangerous." Miroku muttered, his face buried in her neck. Sango grumbled before pushing at his chest. 

"Get up!" 

When he didn't listen, she twisted her head to get help and gasped. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou were gone, the spinner lying abandoned where Shippou had once been. Cursing silently, she continued to push at Miroku's chest. 

"Houshi-sama, get u-" 

She was cut short when his lips covered hers, an abrupt action that caused Sango's mind to reel in the sensation. His lips were soft and warm, and Sango succumbed to the kiss, closing her eyes. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands found his ponytail. She tugged his hair free from its' bind and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned against her lips and moved his hand to caress her face. 

Sango snapped to attention when she felt his hand and quickly broke the kiss. Miroku, still dazed, shifted until Sango was able to crawl out form underneath. Still panting and fighting down a blush, she glared at Miroku. 

"W-what the hell were you doing!?" She held one hand over her heart, trying to calm the rapid thumping. 

"What do you think I was doing, Sango?" He drawled huskily, licking his lips. Sango turned away, finding it almost impossible not to stare at his mouth. He chuckled and moved forward. Sango started, and quickly backed away…into a tree. Cursing her luck, she could only watch as he stopped on his hands and knees before her. She was trapped. 

"I-I think I need to take a bath…It's really hot, isn't it?" The second those words left her mouth, she cursed silently. 

"It is, isn't it?" He muttered, leaning forward. Sango was ready to slap him when his lips met hers'. Sango inhaled sharply when she felt his breath on her neck.

"What are you doing!?" She shrieked. He laughed softly, eyes half lidded, before pressing his lips against her neck. Sango gasped as he nipped gently at the tender skin. Whimpering, she grabbed a handful of his hair, intending to push him off. A quick flick of his tongue made her forget what she was doing, and she moaned, pulling him closer. 

"M-Miroku…" 

He pulled away from her neck and captured her lips with his, gently caressing and exploring. His hands found the ribbon in her hair and with a quick yank, her hair tumbled over her shoulders. 

"Sango." Miroku pulled back until the tip of his nose was almost pressed to hers'. Sango licked her lips self-consciously, watching Miroku intently. 

"Miroku?"

"Ne, are you guys clothed or should we wait and come back later?" Kagome poked her head out from behind a tree relatively close to where Sango and Miroku were. 

"K-Kagome-chan!" Sango squeaked, cheeks red, as she attempted to fix her rumpled yukatta. Miroku grinned slyly before leaning forward and burying his face in her neck. 

"What are you doing!?" Sango wailed, overwhelmed by the past occurrences. Kagome giggled as she watched the frustrated taijiya. 

"Nothing, Koibito." (AN: Koibito means lover.)

"K-Koibito!?" If that didn't throw off Sango, nothing would. Miroku chuckled and leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Abruptly, Sango grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her, her lips on his. Miroku, shocked but pleased, succumbed to the kiss. 

"Maybe we should come back later…" Kagome said as she ushered Inuyasha and Shippou away. 

"Ne, Kagome? What are they doing?" 

"Nothing, Shippou-chan. Nothing."

~*^-^*~

AN: I added in the definition for Koibito above so you didn't have to scroll all the way down to find out what it meant. I wanted to use Koishii, which I'm pretty sure means "love", as in a pet name. But I'm not 100% sure. Can anyone help me out here? Arigatou!

The next part will be strip poker, followed by life. ^-~ and then spin the bottle. If anyone knows of any other fun games, please let me know ^-~

~Neoshipper~


	3. Life

AN: ::sigh:: It's been so long since I updated! Gomen! I was (still am) on a David Bowie kick ^-^;; Anyway, I know I said this part would be strip poker, but I ran into a few problems. So I'll be saving that (probably the best) for last ^-~ So this chapter is life. 

I really like the idea of that search game ^-^ Arigatou! If (I most likely will) I use it, I give the credit to you for the idea ^-^ Oh! And then 7 minutes in heaven (though I think they may be using the bushes and not a closet ^-^;;)

Oh! And I'm sorry for those confused. These are a bunch of short stories, so they don't tie in with one another. Think of them each as a different plan Kagome has to set the two up ^-^

**NOTE** I haven't played life in sooooo long, so I scrapped together what I remember. They will not be accurate, I warn you ahead of time, and I don't have a board to look at XP

~*^-^*~

Sango stared at the small pink and blue pegs she held in her hands. Kagome had simply handed them all to her, asking her to 'keep an eye on them' while she set up a strange miniature world ( a board game ). 

"Kagome-chan…What am I supposed to do with these?" 

"Just hold em'. They're the children."

"Children?" Miroku perked up, suddenly intent on what Kagome was saying. Sango eyed him wearily, not too fond of the gleam in his eyes. Kagome paid him no mind and nodded absently, placing the finishing touches on the board game. 

"The whole point of the game is to live the life you want. Well, actually you just hope you do. You see, these are cars." She reached into a box and pulled out a handful of small plastic cars (though no one but Kagome understood what they were), in an assortment of colors. 

"We each take a peg. No Miroku-sama. You take a blue peg." Kagome instructed when she saw Miroku reach for a pink one. Shrugging, he picked a blue peg from Sango's hand. She shuddered when his fingers brushed across her palm. 

"Good. Sango, put all the rest down and me and you get a pink peg. Inuyasha, are you sure you don't wanna play?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou sprawled lazily on a branch. He scoffed and looked away. A definite no. Shippou had fallen asleep, or else he would have played with them. 

Sango did as she was told and waited for further instructions. After each of them had picked out a car (blue for Miroku, pink for Kagome, and red for Sango), they placed them at what Kagome called, 'the starting point'. 

"Now, we each take turns with the dial, and see what number it lands on. That's how many spaces you move."

"But what about the children? You said something about children." Miroku pointed out, grinning at Sango. The taijiya 'humphed' and turned away. 

"Yea, you've got to land on the space that says you had children. And that predicts how many kids you'll have in the future." Kagome considered it a small bluff, but loved the look on both of her friends' faces. 

"Oh."

"Now put the pegs in the car like this. That's you." Kagome watched as the two struggled to fit the pegs in the holes. When they were settled, she spun the dial. 

"See, It landed on four, so I move four spaces. But I have the choice of going the business way or the college way. I recommend college, it's better. " Kagome demonstrated by moving her car forward. She moved it aside and read what was written underneath. 

"Oh! I'm a doctor!" She exclaimed, seemingly happy with the results. Sango and Miroku blinked. She gathered some colorful paper (she called it money), and isat it next to her. 

"Okay, now you go, Sango." 

Sango seemed unsure, casting a weary glance at the man to her side. She flicked the dial and watched idly as it came to a stop. 

"Nine." She muttered before carefully counting her spaces. She was about to make her last move when Kagome stopped her. 

"Wait!"

"N-nani?" Sango looked at her friend, startled, her hand still resting on her car. Kagome pointed to writing written under Sango's hand. 

"It says here, that you have to stop and get married."

"Have to?" Sango asked wearily. Kagome nodded and reached for a blue peg. Sango, grudgingly took it and sat it in the car next to "her". She did not miss the gleam in the houshi's eyes. 

"Okay, now that you've got Miroku-sama in the car and-"

"WHAT!? Who ever said ANYTHING about houshi-sama!?" Sango roared, bewildered by Kagome's sudden declaration. She dreaded turning to see his reaction, but sighed and quickly glanced at him. To her horror, he was looking quite content, a lazy grin spread across his face. 

_'Well two can play at that game._' Sango plucked the helpless blue peg (Miroku) from her car and, much to his dismay and protest, placed him in the back on the opposite side. 

"Sango? What did you do that for?" He whined, disappointed. Kagome snickered, hiding her giggles behind a hand. Sango turned her nose up hotly. 

"If that peg is indeed you, Houshi-sama, I intend to stay as far out of your groping range as possible."

"Does that mean I am your husband?" He grinned coyly, watching as shock settled over her features. He didn't miss the faint blush on her cheeks as she turned away. 

"I never said that! I-I'm just making sure." She pouted, her plan making everything worse. Miroku shrugged and spun the dial. After moving the set amount of spaces, he found out he was a physicist. Whatever that was. 

The game ran into a few more normal turns, nothing out of the ordinary happening until…

"Oh!"

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" Sango asked, once again bewildered. Kagome's eyes shown happily, and Sango knew immediately that she was in trouble. 

"Congratulations Sango! You're a mother!" 

Sango blinked, confused. Kagome, still grinning, placed a small pink peg in her hands. 

"It's a girl, see?" Kagome pointed to some writing under Sango's car. Sango, hands slightly shaky, placed the "baby" in the car up front (since husband Miroku had to sit in the back). Dreading what was behind her, she turned slowly. 

"Why Sango, she's got your eyes!" 

"Houshi-sama…."

"And your temper too." He chuckled, amused by how serious she was taking the game. It was fun, catching Sango so off guard. Kagome grinned and motioned for him to spin. To his disappointment, he skipped right over a baby space. 

About ten minutes later, Sango decided she wanted to curl up and hide under a rock. Kagome, grinning like a cat, placed two pegs: one blue and one pink, into her hand. Twins. She glanced at her car, and to her dismay, found it full! Each of her turns she had landed on every baby spot so far. 

"Ano, Kagome-chan, what do I do?" Sango felt her cheeks grow red and prayed that this game was not some way to predict the future. 

"Hmm…That is a problem. Here's another car." Kagome handed Sango a new car. Puzzled, Sango placed it next to her own car and placed the twins in it, side by side. 

"Aww, Sango. Aren't they cute?" A soft voice near her ear made her jump. Whirling around, she glared at the houshi. 

"You, this is all your fault!" She hissed, poking him in the chest. Miroku grinned. 

"It takes two to make a baby." 

"HENTAI!" Sango angrily slapped him in the face. He was sent sprawling, but looked completely too satisfied for Sango's liking. Kagome coughed and spun, taking her turn. 

Sango was unbelievably frustrated. Not only had a tornado wrecked her cars, but one of her children insisted on continuously jumping out of the car! As hard as she could without causing damage, Sango pressed the small, mischievous blue peg deep into its' seat. By now, both of her cars were filled to capacity. 

_'Kami-sama I pray that this is not going to predict the future like Kagome said.'_

Miroku seemed to notice her distress and smirked, slowly snaking an arm around her waist. Sango jumped, startled, and turned to glare at him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She growled, raising a hand to slap him. He grinned and said nothing. Slowly, Miroku leaned in. Sango's eyes widened. 

_'Oh Kami, he's going to kiss me!'_

She gulped and closed her eyes, her heart beating ferociously in her chest. She could feel his breath upon her lips and her heart fluttered. This was it. 

"Sango, they have your temper too."

Sango's eyes shot open in surprise. Miroku smirked back at her, his face just inches from hers'. She blinked. He was talking about 'their kids' (or pegs to be more exact)!

"Y-You are such a HEN-" 

Miroku's lips cut her sentence short. Sango heard a slight gasp from Kagome, but ignored it, giving in to this new sensation. His lips gently coaxed, teased, pressed, sending spine-tingling shivers throughout Sango's body. Just as feverishly she responded, suddenly clambering to her knees and pressing herself against him. 

Miroku groaned and pulled away, much to Sango's disappointment. She cocked her head to the side, confused, and stared back at him. Miroku suppressed a grin and leaned his forehead against hers'. 

"Unless you want to get started on all those children right now, I suggest we stop."

Sango blushed and averted her eyes. How could she let her guard down so easily!? Flustered, she opened her mouth, and then quickly closed it. Someone cleared their throat and both reluctantly pulled away from each other. 

"Ne, I don't mean to…interrupt, but are we going to finish the game?" Kagome, much to Miroku's amusement, refused to look either of them in the face. Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed ready to fall out of his tree from shock. 

"Ne, Sango. We need to get busy if what this game says is true." He announced loudly, hiding a devilish grin. Sango's eyes widened, but she quickly caught on and nodded. Shyly, she took his hand and led him away so they were hidden from view. 

"S-Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! I was juts kidding when I said that this predicted the future!" Kagome, blushing to her roots, yelled to the couple. Behind a tree, Miroku pulled Sango down to sit in his lap. 

"Do you think we should go back out there?" Sango asked, peering around the tree to spy on her friend. Miroku drew her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Iie, we'll be back soon enough. Now, about all those kids…"

~*^-^*~

AN: Okay, let me start off by saying Sango's "2 cars filled with children" and the one child continuously "jumping out of the car" were two things I experienced while playing "Life" XD

So I figured why not let Sango have that same joy? ^-^ Seriously, has anyone else ever gotten two cars of kids? ^-^;;

Anyway, sorry all the rules are whacked, but I don't have a game board to base it on. This is going by memory and the basic gist of the game. Along with a few actual game events (i.e.: The tornado) ^-^

Hope you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry it's not strip poker! I will get around to writing that!

~Neoshipper~


	4. Spin the Brush?

AN: Ahhh, I'm very happy with all the reviews I received ^-^. I am going to save strip poker till last, and It will end very citrusy. It will be a lime at the least, cause I don't know if I can write a good lemon ^-^;; Don't get me wrong, I have nothing wrong with lemons, but I'm not sure exactly how well I can write one myself XP

Anyway,  I have a while to figure that out ^-^ So here's the next chapter. And as requested, I will throw in some Kagome/Inu fluff. ^-^

~*^-^*~

            "Ne, Kagome. Did you bring back ramen?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome struggle over the side of the well. She had left again for a week to study for exams, and had promised Inuyasha ramen. 

            Now, when Inuyasha wants his ramen. He wants it right away. Instant gratification. Not caring that his 'tama-detector' was currently struggling with a large yellow backpack, he walked over to her.

            "Inuyasha, a little help!" Kagome growled, glaring angrily at him. He shrugged and lifted the backpack from her arms with one tug. She watched, amazed, as he sat down on the grass and proceeded to pick through her bag. 

            "INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" 

            _Thud_

            It's a very bad sign when Kagome uses that word within the first page of any story. Ah yes, it was obvious Inu-chan was going to have some problems. 

            "What'd ya do that for, wench!?" He snarled from his position on the ground. Kagome huffed and angrily grabbed her pack away from him. 

            "I'm going to the village to meet Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. When you decide to behave, you can have some ramen." She stuck out her tongue and walked away, head held high. 

            "Honestly, sometimes I swear even Kouga-kun has better manners."

            "I HEARD THAT!" 

            "GOOD! OSUWARI!" 

            It was going to be a very bad day for Inuyasha indeed. Being compared to Kouga and being 'sat' twice? Not good at all. 

~*^-^*~

            "Kagome-chan?" 

            Sango looked surprised when Kagome stormed into the hut she and Miroku were residing in. The girl said nothing as she tossed her back to the side and slumped down next to Sango. 

            "I can't stand him sometimes."

            "Inuyasha?" 

            "Who else?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Sango smiled sympathetically and looked at Miroku, who just shrugged. Inuyasha would be Inuyasha.

            "Oi, wench! Where's my ramen?" 

            Inuyasha appeared in the room in much the same manner as Kagome: Loud and pissed. Kagome chose to ignore him and turned to Sango. 

            "Ne, Sango-chan. I was back at home and saw this really great movie that you'd have liked."

            "Movie?" Sango blinked, confused. Kagome glared and nudged her in the ribs. Sango started. 

            "Oooh, that movie! Yea, I want to see that!" 

            "What the hell is a movie?" Inuyasha growled. Sango wanted to ask that herself, but refrained from ruining whatever Kagome was planning. 

            "Here's your stupid ramen. Make it yourself." Kagome quickly pulled a container out of her bag and chucked it at his head. He caught it just in time and growled before setting himself for doing the task. 

            "Kagome-sama, you seem more upset than usual." Miroku pointed out the obvious. Sango rolled her eyes but said nothing. 

            "Some people just don't have manners." 

            "What was that?" Inuyasha looked up from heating his food. Kagome smiled sweetly and said nothing. There was only one thing to do when in a situation like this. 

            "Okay, minna! We're going to play a game!" 

            Everyone blanched. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he stirred his ramen. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Miroku and Sango. 

            "Games always help get my mind off of things. Say, where's Shippou?" She asked, finally noticing the missing kitsune. 

            "Kaede-sama took him out to help gather herbs." Sango explained. Kagome nodded. Glancing over at Inuyasha, she blushed. Now, without Shippou around, maybe it was a good time to play a little match-maker. Not only for Sango, but for herself. Clearing her throat, all earlier anger gone, she picked a game. 

            "Okay, we're going to play…Spin the bottle."

            "Spin the bottle?"

            Kagome nodded and pulled out the closest thing she had to a bottle: A brush. Motioning for everyone to gather around in a circle, she place the brush at the center. 

            "That's not a bottle." Sango bluntly pointed out. Kagome sighed and nodded, waving it off. 

            "I know, I know. But it's all I have. Anyway, what you do is spin the bottle and-"

            "Is that all it does? Spin?" Inuyasha came up to the circle (well, a triangle at the time) with his ramen in hand, looking slightly interested in whatever game was about to be played. 

            Kagome smiled shyly and blushed, averting her eyes. That's when everyone suddenly got suspicious. 

            "Kagome…?"

            "Well, we take turns spinning the bottle and-"

            "It's not a bottle."

            "Fine! We take turns spinning the BRUSH." She looked around to make sure there weren't anymore complaints before continuing. 

            "And you have to…Kiss whoever it points to."

            "Wait, we have to kiss whoever that points to?" Sango looked almost fearfully down at the brush in the center. Kagome nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. Inuyasha nearly choked on his ramen while Miroku remained scarily silent. 

            "Oh c'mon, it's fun."

            "Fun?" Sango asked incredulously. Sure, she had always wondered what Houshi-sama tasted like, but…Wait. Tasted like? Where the hell did that come from? 

            "Ne, Sango-chan?" Kagome motioned for her friend to come closer. Sango obliged and scooted over, leaning in so no one else could hear. Luckily, Inuyasha was too involved with his food to even attempt to eavesdrop. 

            "I…I wanna kiss Inuyasha, and it won't be as weird if we all play. Onegai?" She pouted, only half telling the truth. Sango sighed and agreed, though not happily. How did she get herself into these messes? 

            "I go first!" Kagome grinned and gave the brush a good spin. Everyone, including Inuyasha who had even stopped eating for a moment, watched the brush slow down with anticipation. Kagome held her breath as it stopped…And landed on Sango. 

            "Ah…Ano…" Sango scooted uncomfortably to the side, away from the brush which seemed to point to her no matter where she moved. Kagome laughed nervously as both Inuyasha and Miroku peered at her in interest. 

            "Ya know, maybe I should spin again…"

            "Kagome-sama, you did say you had to kiss whoever it pointed to."

            "Hentai!" Sango slapped Miroku as a blush colored her cheeks. Fearfully, she looked to see Kagome slowly crawling towards her. At least, the taijiya noticed, she didn't look thrilled with the idea either. 

            "M-matte, Kagome-chan…" Sango scooted away. It wasn't that Kagome was repulsive, it was more of the lecherous eyes eagerly waiting. 

            "Sango-chan, let's just get this over with." Kagome smiled grimly and quickly, before either could change their mind, planted a quick kiss on Sango's cheek. Sango visibly relaxed and heaved a big sigh, ignoring the disappointed look on Miroku's face. Inuyasha, Kagome noted, looked almost horrified. 

            "Okay Inuyasha! You're next!" Kagome pushed the brush towards him. He hesitated for a moment, before spinning the brush. It slowed down for a second and he almost thought it would land on Sango again, until it stopped. Everyone grew silent. 

            Inuyasha quickly jumped up and stalked over to his victim. Kagome felt her heart race as he kneeled before her. Gulping, she closed her eyes. 

            "Kagome…"

            "Ahem!" 

            Inuyasha shot Miroku a glare over his shoulder before turning back to face Kagome. Slowly, he moved forward…and planted a kiss on her cheek. Kagome fell over. 

            "Y-You call that a kiss!?" 

            "W-what are you talking about, wench!? I'm just copying you!"

            "I only kissed Sango on the cheek because she's a girl!"

            "Fine!" 

            Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest before her lips came down on hers. Sango blushed and averted her eyes, feeling as if she were intruding on a private moment, which in a way, she was. Glancing over at Miroku, it seemed he didn't intend to turn away. 

            "Houshi no baka." She hissed as she pushed his head to the floor. She heard him whine before growing silent. 

            "A-Ano, Kagome-chan…Inuyasha…"

            Kagome slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Blushing, she scooted away and averted her eyes. Inuyasha mumbled as he went back to his seat. 

            "M-Miroku-sama, it's your turn."

            "Ah, hai." Miroku grinned and looked over at Sango, who shivered in return. Holding her breath, she watched the brush spin. And spin. And spin. And spin.

            "Houshi-sama, I really don't think there was any need to spin the brush that hard." Sango said dryly as she tried to keep track of the rotating object. Finally, when she thought her head was going to explode, it stopped. 

            She heard Kagome's delighted gasp and still couldn't bring herself to look away from the brush, which was currently pointed at her. Her mouth suddenly dry, she risked a glance at Miroku, who's eyes, much to her discomfort, were shining. 

            "Hurry up Houshi-sama, let's get this over wi-" Sango's eyes widened when, without warning, Miroku's lips were on hers. Finding she quite enjoyed the sensation, she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. As suddenly as he had kissed her, he pulled away, leaving Sango rather disappointed. 

            "It looks like Kagome-sama and Inuyasha have…Fled." 

            Sango blinked and turned to look where he was pointing. Sure enough, besides the brush and empty ramen container, they were alone. Smiling deviously, Miroku leaned towards Sango again. His mouth was just centimeters away when she placed a finger on his lips. 

            "I never got my turn." She pouted,  gesturing towards the brush. Miroku chuckled and scooped up the object and handed it to her. 

            "Spin away." 

            "Don't need to." She smiled coyly before throwing the brush over her shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. Miroku's eyes lit up as his lips met with hers  and he laid her gently on  the floor. 

            "I think I like this game."

            "Me too." Sango giggled. 

            "Oi,  now where are we gonna go if they're in there?" 

            "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome felt a blush cover her cheeks. Could he be suggesting…?

            "I mean, I'm still hungry and all the ramen is…Why are you looking at me like that?"

            "I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!!! OSUWARI!!"

~*^-^*~

AN: An update! OMG! And 4 pages at that! It's the new year, and I've gotten so many reviews, I'm finally updating! Yay! 

Heher spin the brush…XD

~*Neoshipper*~


	5. MASH

AN: Gomen!!!! It's been so hectic around here lately that I haven't been home at all to update Well, at least exams and graduation are done!

Someone suggested a new game to me, MASH (I think it was worded a bit differently, but it's basically the same thing ) and seeing as I haven't updated in a while, I need to comply to the request As well as all the other chapters I have to write, hehe.

I also realize I completely butchered the game of MASH and I'm sorry! I had to cut out things like salary and cars =/ so we'll call this a game of ghetto mash =D

-

Sango stared at the piece of paper that Kagome had handed to her. It was quite fascinating really, the strange blue lines and holes on the side were more than enough to keep her occupied. Not to mention the strange paper tassels hanging from the side. Idly, she picked at them, watching as the small scraps of paper fell to the ground.

"Sango, really, it's just notebook paper. It's not that fascinating." Kagome sighed and continued to watch as Sango plucked another nub of paper off the end and let it fall. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou, she noticed, weren't nearly as interested in the paper as they were the game they were about to play.

"Kagome-sama, what is it we're to do with this?" Miroku turned his paper over in his hands, as if waiting for something to happen. He had to agree with Sango, this was quiet an odd parchment. Kagome rolled her eyes and handed out the pencils she had in her bag.

"Okay, now, everyone write MASH on the top."

"MASH?" Inuyasha frowned as he was handed a red colored pencil. Kagome nodded and pointed towards the top margin on her own paper. Shrugging, Miroku did as instructed, only after nudging Sango to inform her of the directions. Shippou proudly held his paper up for Kagome to inspect, the letters too large and almost too messy to read.

"That's the idea." She smiled and ruffled his hair. Shippou beamed happily, doodling on the top of the paper. Pointing to one of the lines, Kagome began to explain.

"Okay, first, you write at the top, boys…erm, no, Inuyasha…You write girls…" Kagome muffled her giggles as she watched Inuyasha grumble and scratch out "boys". Miroku coughed and Shippou snickered, obviously enjoying the hanyou's discomfort. Sango, after having finished writing, went back to pick at the small nubs of paper.

"All right, now, leave enough space for four names, and then write children, job, pets…" Kagome paused, then frowned. She couldn't have car or salary in their game, there was no doubt that they didn't know what a car was.

"Oh! And honeymoon and place you want to live." Kagome nodded happily, watching as everyone scribbled down what she wrote.

"Okay, now…Ne, Shippou-chan? Can you use some of your magic to make a top?" Kagome sweat dropped, realizing she didn't know what to refer to Shippou's kitsune magic as. (AN: also the author is having a hard time thinking of anything more intelligent to say =P)

"I can do better than that!" Shippou, somehow understanding what Kagome was telling him, pulled out a leaf and transformed himself into a spinning top. Kagome clapped her hands happily.

"Arigatou, Shippou-chan! Okay, start spinning, and count how many times you go around, when I say stop, stop spinning."

Shippou nodded enthusiastically before setting himself up for a spin. Inuyasha glared, watching Shippou spin around the first few times before getting dizzy and turning his head away.

_'Maybe I'll get Inuyasha as my husband!' _Kagome blushed profusely, earning suspicious glances from both Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha, as usual, was oblivious. Kagome, too caught up in her own thoughts, didn't notice Shippou taking on a slightly greenish hue.

"Kaaagomeee, am I done?" Shippou tilted from side to side dizzily, eyes spinning. Kagome turned, finally remembering Shippou, and gasped.

"Stop! Stop!" Waving her hands frantically, she hurried over to where Shippou lay on his side, dazed.

"Gomen ne, Shippou-chan!" Kagome quickly scooped up the kitsune and held him protectively to her chest. Shippou grinned, almost punch drunkenly, trying to get himself to focus on one thing.

"Daijoubuuuu."

"Oi, Shippou. How many times did you spin?" This from Inuyasha, who was enjoying seeing the small kitsune so helpless. Kagome turned and shot him a look that screamed she was going to 'sit' him later.

"Spin? Oooh, spin!"

Shippou, already recovering, frowned from his place in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha snorted and turned away. 

"Ano…Kagome?"

"Hai, Shippou-chan?"

"…What comes after ten?"

Kagome sweat dropped, then giggled and patted Shippou on the head, ruffling his hair.

"We'll stick with ten. Now, these spaces we left blank, we get to fill in. So, under boys or girls, you write down three names." Kagome moved closer to the group so she could demonstrate. In the first blank she put 'Houjo', then hesitated. With everyone watching her so closely, she was afraid to put Inuyasha's name down.

"All right? Got it? Any three people is fine." Kagome giggled nervously and moved her paper back to her lap, where she could secretly write the name of the oblivious hanyou sitting next to her.

"Kagome-sama, what goes in the last blank spot?" Miroku pointed to the space on his sheet. Kagome was about to respond, when she saw one of his choices.

"…Miroku-sama…you can't put a whole harem of village girls on there…" She watched him frown, pulling his paper back as if to ward off Kagome from changing his choice. He felt a steady glare from his right. Turning, he saw Sango. He smiled sheepishly. Guess she wasn't as preoccupied with the strange paper as he thought she was.

"Fine, Miroku-sama, keep it, I'm not going to argue." Kagome waved her hand passively, watching as his face lit up happily.

"With the blank spot, one of us chooses who goes there. But let's fill out the rest of the spots first." She instructed, guiding them all until only one spot in each category was left blank.

"Okay, now, we'll all just swap papers, and let that person fill in whatever they want." Kagome smiled as she swapped her paper with Shippou. Inuyasha grunted and took Shippou's paper from Kagome, missing the blush on her cheeks when she noticed her name was on his list. Miroku shrugged and took Sango's paper, but not before she gave him a "try anything funny and die" glare.

After a few minutes of thinking and snickers, the papers were passed back to their original owners. There was a long pause, before Sango spoke up.

"Fifteen kids!?" She turned and shot a look at Miroku, clearly not amused. He grinned sheepishly and coughed, turning to look anywhere but at her. Kagome suppressed a grin.

"Okay, now, using the number Shippou helped us get, we go down the list and cross out ever tenth word, including the MASH at the top. Watch." Kagome demonstrated once on her own paper, crossing out "tama detector" (as Inuyasha had told Shippou to fill in) as one of her jobs.

"Okay, got it?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, before going about the task of crossing out.

-

A good ten minutes later, the results were in. Kagome stared happily at her sheet. Hugging it to her chest and ignoring the strange looks from everyone around her, she sighed happily.

"What does yours say, Kagome?" Shippou inched closer, trying to catch a glimpse of what made Kagome so happy. The miko shied away, a blush on her cheeks. Just as she was about to open her mouth to respond, a clawed hand swooped down and grabbed the paper from her grasp.

"H-hey! Inuyasha! Give that back!" She grabbed desperately for the paper that was out of her reach.

"No way, I wanna see what's got you so damn happy." He replied, jumping onto a limb of the tree he had been leaning against. Kagome watched, horrified, as Inuyasha skimmed through her sheet once, twice. And surprisingly, he blushed.

"What does it say, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, perplexed. The hanyou muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oi…Kagome…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome could feel her heart face, the flush in her cheeks. She averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at him. Unfortunately, he had other plans and hopped down from the tree to kneel in front of her. Kagome looked up to meet his eyes, unconsciously licking her dry lips.

Miroku coughed. Suddenly aware of the audience they had, Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart. Sango hid a smile behind her hand. Shippou stuck out his tongue in obvious disgust.

"…Well! Sango-chan! Let's see yours!" Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha in a desperate attempt to save herself some embarrassment. Sango, flustered, shook her head.

"I messed it up, really, it's not even worth looking at." She cursed the blush that she knew was slowly becoming visible. Kagome grinned wryly and scooted over until she was next to the taijiya.

"Lemme see! Give it here!" The miko dove, quite unexpectedly, onto Sango's lap in an attempt to grab the sheet of paper. Sango squeaked, startled, as the force of Kagome's body caused her to drop her paper. Scrambling, she reached for it. Her fingertips had just brushed the corner when…A gloved hand snatched it out of her reach. 

Sango's face fell as she watched Miroku study the paper, his face blank. Glaring down at Kagome, who was currently giggling nervously, she pushed the miko off her lap and onto the ground.

"…Sango…If we're to have fifteen kids…"

"HENTAI!" Sango reached out to slap the houshi, but was once again surprised when he caught her hand in his and pulled her to him instead. Kagome and Inuyasha stared, saucer-eyed as Miroku held Sango.

"…I wanna finish the game Kago-"

Shippou was cut off as Kagome clamped a hand over his mouth. Quickly, she grabbed the kitsune and ran, dragging Inuyasha by his ear, behind a tree to observe.

"…Houshi-sama…Would you mind letting me go?" Sango tried to keep her voice steady as she pushed at his chest, trying to get out of the circle of his arms. He mumbled something she couldn't quite understand before pressing his face into her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"H-houshi-sama? What do you think you're doing?" Sango shoved at his chest a little harder, but he only tightened his hold.

"Sango…"

"H-hai?"

"My paper…Is the same as yours."

Sango blinked, confused. Frowning, she slipped out from underneath his arms, relieved that this time he let her go.

"What are you-"

He waved his paper in front of her face, and she took it, quickly skimming over the contents. Wide eyed, she looked back up at him. 

"I-it is the same, right down to Kirara."

Miroku nodded solemnly, then pointed to the area that said "job". Frowning, she looked back up at him.

"…You're not a taijiya…"

"That could change." He shrugged, smiling as he watched a few thoughts play clearly on Sango's face. Blushing, she pointed to the circled "S" on the top of the paper.

"What does the 'S' mean?"

"SHACK! It means you'll live in a shack!" A distinctly feminine voice called out from somewhere in the surrounding bushes.

"A shack!? What kind of-"

Miroku gently grabbed Sango by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Sango felt whatever she was going to say die on her lips. Sighing, she let her eyes flutter closed after the initial shock wore off.

"LOVE SHACK!" Followed by a very girly squeal made Sango think. Maybe living in a shack wasn't so bad…

"Love shack indeed."

-

AN: wow, I'm cheesy =P I'm so sorry for the lack of updates Long chappy though. MASH. I haven't played that in forever. Great game. =D

Neoshipper


End file.
